Something Real
by mistressbabette51
Summary: AU. This story will fall between the episode 'Solitude' and the next one 'Falling,' the Red-K episode. In 'Solitude,' Lucy broke up with James, but in this story, Kara doesn't know quite yet. After Kara is infected, things get a bit out of control. This is not connected to my earlier fiction 'With You.' Please read!
1. Something Real

A/N: This story will fall between the episode 'Solitude' and the next one 'Falling,' the Red-K episode, that will air next week. In 'Solitude,' Lucy broke up with James, but in this story, Kara doesn't know quite yet. In this one shot (for now), after Kara is infected, things get a bit out of control. This is not connected to my earlier fiction 'With You.' Please read and review. Thanks, everyone.

~o~o~

 _Something Real_

 _Late evening at CatCo:_

Frustrated, worried, and upset, James Olsen had just hung up the phone with Alex. Then after watching the shocking news feeds, he turned off the monitors, but it appeared to be true. Supergirl was acting totally unlike herself. She wasn't interested in rescues, leaving the scene too quickly or not arriving at all. He'd also heard about Ms. Grant 'falling' off the balcony, but she had been saved from certain death. The citizens of National City were losing hope and James had to talk to her about all of it.

It wasn't just the way she dressed, it was her demeanor. She seemed more confident, aggressive, self-assured and even arrogant, entirely different from the Kara he knew. He wanted to confront her, but he was afraid. He felt like a failure, and after so many years to try and make it work with Lucy, it wasn't meant to be. He had to tell Kara the truth and so he straightened his spine determined to get it out in the open, but was it the right time?

Working late and hoping to catch her so they could talk, he was about to leave when she stepped off the elevator. Still dressed like she wanted attention, not sure from whom, but she didn't look like herself. Her eyes were vacant, she seemed lost and maybe a little afraid. Something wasn't right and he had to find out why she was acting this way before someone got hurt.

It was nearly eleven o'clock and he wondered why she was there so late. He slowly walked over to her not sure how to approach her. Kara spotted him as she approached her desk.

"Oh, there you are. I knew you were here; I followed you," Kara said as if it was no big deal.

"You followed me?" He asked confused. "Oh, you mean you followed my heartbeat?"

"Yeah, your heartbeat." She watched him come closer then she stiffened. He was staring at her strangely. It put her on edge. "Why aren't you at home … with her?" She looked him up and down. "I have to wonder why you're with her in the first place."

He frowned and lost his train of thought. "What do you mean?"

"I can see right through you James, and I mean that literally." She said and watched him squirm.

She put down her things and crossed her arms. "I know what's going on here. I'm not blind. Every time I see you two together, you're arguing about something. I try not to listen but then my name comes up. Supergirl this and Supergirl that. Lucy's not blind either and you're doing her a disservice, leading her on. It's wrong and you know it."

The elevator dinged, so he hurriedly grabbed her arm and led her into the supply closet to talk privately. He wasn't surprised by her rant about Lucy, because over the past several days, Kara's feelings about their relationship seemed to have risen to the surface.

"Kara, you need to stop this. I'm really worried about you and," he stopped at her glare.

"Oh, you're worried about me?" She huffed. "That would be a change." She crossed her arms and glared at him. James hoped she wouldn't burn him alive.

"What is going on with you? Just think about what you're saying. You need to stop this."

She sighed and tried to calm down. "I'm just trying to stay one step ahead of my co-worker, you know, Cat's new personal assistant."

"Yeah, I've noticed her snooping around. You should be careful Kara."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine." Her comment was a bit clipped.

"Are you mad at me?" James asked worried about their friendship. "Is that what this is about?"

"No, I'm not mad. Actually, I wanted to thank you for making me do the right thing. I knew I couldn't do it alone."

Relieved, he said, "You're welcome." He watched her hoping to read her. "So you're back at the DEO?"

"Yes, I am," Kara replied, then she suddenly felt tired of doing the right thing all the time. It wasn't what she wanted; not at all. She headed for the door and opened it, but her eyes glowed red. James didn't see it. She closed and locked the door. Then she turned and stared at him.

The looks were back, he realized. Coming closer, still staring, and then she did something that he had never thought to see again. He hadn't imagined it. Her eyes slowly roamed over his face then down over his chest and then they went lower. Totally and utterly confused by her behavior, he didn't know what was going on with her.

"Kara, why are you looking at me like that?" She came closer still staring which caused his heart to race.

"James, I just can't get over how … how big you are."

Frozen in place, he swallowed. "Oh, well, I am 6'4" and."

"Wow, 6'4", so that explains why your chest is massive and your arms; I can't seem to think whenever I'm near you or when you walk by. It's too much sometimes," she whispered provocatively still staring at his chest. She came closer; he backed up. "It's cozy in here; more privacy. Don't you think?"

He blinked, still frozen, and so worried, unsure how to help her. "Kara what in the world is going on?" Suddenly afraid for some reason; he'd never felt afraid of her; not ever.

Kara sensed this. "Oh, James, you're afraid of me? I would never hurt you; you know that, don't you?"

Shaking inside, he replied, "Yes, I do; I do know that," he replied and stared at her. He tried to relax but his heart continued to pound. Was it fear or desire? He wasn't sure.

"Take a deep breath, relax; your heart is pounding; it's so loud." She touched his chest with both hands; eyes tearing up. "I care about you very much."

Her tears seemed genuine. He tried to relax. "I know you do."

"Do you really?" She paused as she stroked his chest, shoulders and arms, caressing him and he liked it. He wanted her to stop but he was still dazed by her behavior, but needing this more than he realized. "I know you're with her and I've accepted it, but there's a big part of me that wants to be with you and not just as friends."

"What did you just say?" He asked, shocked, but he needed to tell her the truth about Lucy. Her next words stopped that train of thought.

"You heard me. She doesn't love you not like … you need to be loved."

"Kara?" He didn't know what to say to that. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

"You can't be surprised." He still looked dismayed. "I remember our talks on the balcony and on the rooftop before she came here. She changed you James. You feel like we can't be close because of her, and that's just not true. We can still be together; just dump her and send her back to wherever she came from. You're not yourself and I miss you; I miss us." Her eyes roamed over his face. "I know you miss me; just admit it."

"Well, I ... I don't think you realize what you're saying, but," he hesitated. He did miss her.

She saw an opening and went for it. She grabbed his tie and kissed him. He was shocked at first then he closed his eyes and kissed her back. After a few minutes, she pulled away.

"Yes, we both needed that." He seemed dazed. She smiled and caressed his cheek and his throat. "I know you want me, James. I've seen it. Just accept it; you can leave her and be with me."

He sighed. "Kara, I have to tell you something," he whispered but he couldn't seem to think straight. She was staring at him in such a way that his head was spinning with a need to get closer. She must have read his mind because she closed her eyes and leaned into him her meaning clear. Just one more kiss, he thought, then he leaned down and they kissed, not sweetly, not slowly but with emotions that boiled to the surface.

His lips slanted across hers, tasting her tongue so warm and sweet in his mouth. Then he clutched her to him tightly kissing her with desire bottled up but finally set free surprising her and him, as he kissed her like he'd wanted to do for so long. His lips flowed across her cheek then down her throat.

"Oh, James, yes, yes!" Kara was so excited. She began to undress and he helped her. Kara backed up and led them to the sofa. Still kissing, they fell back and James was on top her but they managed to remove their clothing from the waist up.

Kara couldn't seem to stop touching him and James felt the same way. Minutes later, things became so heated, that they were nearly naked but then he managed to release her lips and looked into her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and they glowed red but only for a moment. James realized the truth; Kara was infected. Why hadn't I realize it before? He wondered.

He slowly moved away from her, stood up and slipped on his clothes. He didn't say anything. I can't believe we did that, but oh, it felt like heaven. His thoughts were confusing but he still wanted her.

Kara slowly sat up watched him pull away from her. "James, what's wrong?" She sounded hurt but only for a moment. "I know you want me."

He turned to look at her and she was a vision to his eyes. Her hair had come loose; her lips swollen from his kisses; and her chest was exposed revealing that part of her that he had dreamed about. She was so beautiful; it hurt to look at her. He closed his eyes and turned from her.

"Yes I do want you, but this is wrong and you'll understand once I explain it to you."

Kara was suddenly angry. "It's that bitch, isn't it? You're thinking of her, aren't you?" Tears blinded, then she stood up and was back in her clothes in seconds.

He sighed. "No, Kara, I wasn't thinking of her. I was thinking of you and what we almost did."

She took several deep breaths to calm down. "You don't have to worry about me. Stay with her; I don't care!" She headed to the door.

"Kara wait please." He managed to bar the door.

"Let me out, James, please." She wanted to ball her eyes out. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Kara, the reason you're acting this way is because ... you're infected with a red stone from the Planet Krypton. It makes you do and say things you wouldn't normally do."

She frowned and backed away from him. "I don't believe you." She turned and thought of the way she was feeling and to think that it wasn't real. Her feelings for James are real, aren't they; they've always been there; haven't they? Confused, she shook her head and refused to accept it. "No, you're wrong. I've never felt so free to do whatever I want, and no one can stop me."

"No, Kara, that's not who you are. Yes, you feel free, but that freedom with someone like you, can cause harm and I know you don't want to hurt anyone." He paused. "You have to listen to me."

"No, I don't have to listen to you." She was upset and worried this feeling would go away and she didn't want that to happen not yet. "You're lying to me. Why are you lying? I hate this place; I hate you too."

"No, Kara, I'm not lying. And you don't mean that." He was so worried.

"You don't know me at all. You pretend to be my friend … But I can't depend on you. And now you do this to me, leave me wanting you and I can't … I can't seem to breathe." She paused to gather her composure. "All you do is preach and preach; I'm sick of your sermons; I hate it so much."

He wanted to cry. "Kara, please, just let me help you."

"No, just stay away from me. I don't need you anymore. You can go to hell!"

He tried to stop her but she sped away. The door slammed shut behind her. He shook his head and tried to think. He pulled himself together, and pulled out his cellphone.

He reached Alex. "James, what is it?" He rarely called her. J'onn was with her so she put the call on speaker.

"Alex, I know the reason Kara is acting so out of character. She's infected with red kryptonite from her home planet, and the only way to remove the poison is with green kryptonite."

"Did you say red kryptonite?" Alex asked and glanced at J'onn. He nodded; he understood now.

"Yes, and you should realize that Kara won't be cooperative. She enjoys the feeling of freedom that it gives her to be herself; to speak her mind; to say whatever she wants; and do whatever she wants. It's invigorating to her," James said remembering their kisses.

"I see. Thanks, James, we'll think of something." She hung up, then they came up with a plan to help Kara. The next day, they tricked her into believing that James had been hurt badly and that he was asking for her, but he was at the DEO.

Kara rushed over to the bunker and they captured her rather easily. James was there waiting for her. He revealed himself then stood back and watched as Kara became weaker and weaker from the green kryptonite. She looked so helpless; he felt horrible.

She felt betrayed and so hurt that she wanted to cry and so she did. "Why are you doing this to me? I hate you all." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please stop; it hurts."

Her tears upset them, but it had to be done. It took a number of hours but the green rock did its job. Unfortunately, she would be vulnerable meaning no super powers for a while, not sure when they would return, but they would come back, along with her memories of what she had done and said to everyone.

Before they placed her under the sun lamps to restore her powers, Alex, J'onn, and James tried to apologize but Kara wasn't ready to forgive.

Lying on a bed in the med lab, she whispered. "Leave me alone."

"Kara, we had to do it. I'm sorry," Alex said feeling awful.

Kara covered her head with a pillow. "Just go, please," she said and tried hard not to cry again. Everyone left, except James.

"I said go; that means you too," Kara said and covered her head with a pillow again.

"I'm not leaving," James said and came closer. "Look at me, Kara."

"I can't and I won't," Kara said, stubborn as always. He sat down.

She removed the pillow. "Argh, how can you look at me?" She covered her head again. "I'm so ashamed."

"You weren't yourself," he said, knowing that the things she said to him were mostly true.

She slowly removed the pillow and sat up. "But I was; I was myself. For the first time, I was." She paused and stared at him. "You may not believe me but I still want you, James. That hasn't changed." He bowed his head. "It's not the Red-K talking. This is me but I won't put you on the spot; not again."

He had to tell her, he was also thinking of their kisses and how much he had enjoyed them. "Lucy dumped me." At her shocked expression, he whispered, "I'll let you rest." Then he was gone.

Stunned, Kara lay back down and pulled the pillow to her chest. He's free, but what about us? She wondered then she remembered everything she said to him. All of it was true, well most of it. She smiled and realized something.

 _We're both free. Now what?_

 _The beginning!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I Wanna Be That Girl_ , Leona Lewis.

A/N: I had to write this and I would love to continue it, but not before the episode premieres. When I found out that red kryptonite would be introduced, my head damn near exploded, literally. I was 'thisclose' to them having sex, but no; not quite yet. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Reviews/kudos/favorites, all are love!


	2. Fantasies

A/N: Now that Kara has returned from the 'dark side,' I have a few more chapters about the consequences of what happened. 'Falling' was sad but also exciting to watch. One of the best episodes this season. Kara knows the truth about Lucy, and James is determined to 'think about things,' here's the second part. Please read and tell me your thoughts. Thanks, everyone.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 2: Fantasies_

 _A few days later, early morning:_

After Kara's near confession and Lucy breaking up with him, James needed a much needed vacation. Still at the beach, he had some serious thinking to do about Kara and what happened between them. It was his last day at the beach, so he walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the sky. Coffee in hand, he had no idea what to do about them, if there was anything to do. They certainly couldn't return to the way things were.

Minutes later, he heard a swishing sound. He looked up and there she was watching him. He bowed his head not ready to talk.

"James, I was worried about you and," Kara said. He was silent not looking at her. "When are you coming back?" She paused. "I miss you."

His head came up at that. "I miss you too, but I'm alright," he replied, but they did need to talk. At least here, they could talk in private. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, I'd love some." She landed on the balcony and followed him. "Nice place."

"I hadn't noticed," he said and went into the kitchen and made another cup. "Black no sugar?" He asked and handed her the cup.

"Thanks," she replied and took a seat. He sat down opposite her. They sipped their coffee for a few minutes and unable to stand the silence anymore, Kara spoke up.

"Things are bad, James. I did a lot of horrible things and most of all, hurting you was the worst part of it."

He closed his eyes and sipped his coffee. "No one got hurt Kara; that would have been very bad."

She bowed her head. "I know and," she said and put the cup down and walked for a minute. "Can you forgive me for the things I said?"

He looked up from his cup. "I've already forgiven you."

Her eyes brightened. "You have?"

"I can't stay mad at you; believe me I tried. It's just not in me to do it."

She tried to smile. "Well, I should go. Thanks for the coffee." She turned to go. He stood up, but her next words stopped him. "I won't finish what I was going to say until you're ready to hear it."

Before he could stop her, she leaped into the sky and was gone in seconds.

~o~o~

 _The next day at CatCo:_

James headed into the office dreading this day but it's best to move on from whatever their rather enlightening 'indiscretion,' their talk in his office, and at the beach. It was pretty early and Kara hadn't arrived yet.

Thinking back to that fateful night, he had arrived back at the apartment and Lucy was gone, all moved out. The closet, bathroom, everything that she had brought with her was gone. No longer at CatCo, he resigned himself to just being friends with her, but he wasn't sure if that was possible.

A part of him would miss her and the life they both wanted, at least that was what he had believed, but it was over. He had to admit that he didn't love Lucy not the way she deserved to be loved. He shook his head remembering Kara's words to him. They were true; they all deserved better. He looked up from his desk and Kara was standing there watching him.

"Morning, got a minute?" She whispered and closed the door. Dressed like the 'old' Kara, she walked further inside. He inwardly sighed. "I can come back later."

"No, it's fine." He watched her for a minute. "Are things any better now that you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm fine but everyone is afraid of me." She paused and watched him pretend to be busy. "James, I wanted to," she started.

"Don't say it, Kara, I know you're sorry."

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

His eyebrows rose. "Oh, what were you going to say?"

"Just that I wanted to talk about how we're going to work together because people could pick up on this … tension between us."

He sighed. "You're right; we should talk, but not here."

"Alright, meet me on the roof in say an hour?" Kara asked and waited.

"Sure, I'll be there."

She tried to smile. "Alright, an hour it is." She left him staring after her.

~o~o~

An hour later and after side-stepping Winn and his questions about Kara and how they were going to help her restore the city's faith in her, he made it to the rooftop but Kara wasn't there.

He glanced at his watch, but he wasn't late, actually, he was early. A few minutes later, he heard a swishing sound. He turned and Kara was standing there in her costume watching and waiting for what he didn't know.

"Kara, why are you dressed like that?" He thought about it. "Oh, did you just come from a rescue?"

She came closer. "Yes, I have a lot to make up for, and I may be away from the office a lot, and maybe you could cover for me?"

He relaxed a bit. "Sure, no problem."

This time she did smile. "Thanks, James." A few moments of awkward silence as they stared at each other.

"Well, I should," he started.

"I wanted to," she spoke as well.

"You first," he said.

"Well, as I said this tension will only get worse if we don't talk about the other night."

"Kara, you weren't yourself and I think we should just … let it go."

Was he serious? She wondered. "Let it go?"

"Yes, let it go," he replied.

"But can you let it go? You kissed me back, James more than once; it wasn't one-sided."

He shrugged unconcerned. "Just a moment of weakness on my part. I was … worried about Lucy and."

She stiffened. "I see."

"Kara, please don't make more of it than it was. You're a beautiful woman and me being a man." He stopped as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't say another word." She turned and flew away.

He pressed his lips together. "I'm sorry, Kara."

Of course, Kara heard it.

~o~o~

Once back downstairs, Winn watched James exit the elevator and enter his office. Completely engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't even reply to his question about what was up with him. A few minutes later, Winn came into his office and closed the door.

"Hey, why didn't you answer me?" He asked and watched his friend look out the window. "What are you looking at?" He came closer and he spotted Kara flying over the city. "Oh, I get it now."

James turned and sat down. "There's nothing to get. Kara is back to her old self and everything is fine." His comment was a bit strained.

"So, is she going to be alright? Her reputation is completely trashed."

James couldn't look at him. "She was infected but it will take time but she's back to normal."

Winn watched him squirm. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to this story, I mean, besides Kara being hated by the entire city?"

He sighed knowing he wouldn't drop it. "There's nothing more, but you'll find out sooner or later … Lucy and I broke up and she left the company."

"What? Lucy is gone … does Kara know?"

"Yes, she knows," James replied then he read his mind. "Don't say another word. Kara and I," he hesitated not sure what they were.

"I wasn't going to say anything … that you don't already know," Winn said interrupting him.

"Don't you have work to do?" James asked, meaning no more talk about Kara.

"I'm going; I'm going," Winn said, but with just one more parting shot. He opened the door. "It's not the end, James, it's only the beginning. Don't kid yourself."

James sighed again and glanced out the window.

~o~o~

Kara spent the next few hours, the same as the past few days, hoping to repair the damage by her bad behavior. She headed back to the school yard of young children to visit them, one in particular. Her faith in Supergirl may not be diminished. Kara landed in the yard. Laura backed up, her fear clearly visible.

Kara needed to fix this, but she had no idea how. "Please don't be afraid; I mean you no harm." She didn't move as not to scare them.

"Why did you do those horrible things? You scared us." Laura was visibly shaking plus she was almost in tears.

"I'm so sorry; but my mind wasn't right and I didn't know I had those bad thoughts." She squatted down in front of them. "You see, sometimes we get mad at our parents, at our siblings, and it gets so bad that we say things we don't mean, and we act out. And later, we're sorry about it and apologize and being your family they forgive you." She paused to gather her composure. "I know I'm not your family, but I care about all of you and I would never hurt you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Eyes shining, she begged for their forgiveness.

They all glanced at each other. Laura took one step, then another. "I think we can in time. Is that Okay?"

"Yes, that's Okay." She paused. "Thank you, Laura." She stood up. "Thank you all for listening and think about what I said." She turned and leaped into the sky, then she heard their voices. 'Bye, Supergirl."

Smiling she waved goodbye, then Kara flew away, with a little hope restored.

~o~o~

Once back at the office, she had put it off, but she did need to speak to Ms. Grant. As Supergirl, Ms. Grant seemed to be able to forgive, but that relationship would need a lot of work, same as Alex and James. She could ask Ms. Grant about what Supergirl had said to her before she had tossed her over the balcony.

Ms. Grant seemed to have taken Supergirl's actions in stride. Kara saw the newscasts over the past few days and Ms. Grant tried without much success to play it down. Her earlier broadcast had rejected Supergirl and advised people to be afraid and not to approach her, but after their talk on the balcony, she would not continue to blame Supergirl for her actions. No one had been hurt and she saw no reason to dwell on it.

Kara was relieved, but that didn't completely ease her mind. After an early staff meeting, she approached her with a sad expression.

"So, you spoke to Supergirl while she was infected?" Kara asked.

"Yes, and it wasn't pleasant," Cat replied and sat down.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She paused. "Did she hurt you in any way?"

"No, but she did try and kill me, on a whim," Cat replied. "But it was more what she said to me."

"I see." She paused, not wanting to talk about her near death experience. "Do you want to talk about … the things she said?" Kara asked.

Cat looked up and Kara did seem concerned about her welfare. "She said that I was arrogant, self-serving, mean-spirited, and basically a tyrant and a bully."

"Oh, anything else?" Kara asked, knowing those statements were true.

"Isn't that enough?" Cat asked and stood up and walked. She did value Kara's opinion. "Do you think I'm all of those things?" She held up her hand to stop her from speaking. "Don't answer that; I know it's true."

"Well, maybe a little," Kara said and tried not to wince at her expression. "Ms. Grant, I know it's not my place, but," she hesitated.

She sighed. "Go on, speak your mind," Cat encouraged her.

"Okay, well, the power that you wield over all of us; it's not completely innocent."

Intrigued, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe it gives you the sense of being above everyone else, more important than anyone else, but that's not true."

Cat frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Go on."

"It just means that … the copy guy, the tech guy, James, me, all of us; we're all important; we all mean something, especially here at the office. And when you talk down to people; it makes them feel inferior, unimportant, and maybe they'll leave their jobs and go someplace where they'll be respected, appreciated, and looked up to."

"I see," Cat said and thought about her words.

"You don't want them to leave; do you?" Kara raised an eyebrow. "I mean you do need us." She was pushing it a bit.

"No, they all do a good job, including you," Cat replied.

"Then they should hear that from you, not every day, but every once in a while," Kara said and hoped she hadn't gone too far.

"Alright, Kara, I see your point." She waved her away. "Get back to work."

"Yes, Ms. Grant." She smiled and left her office.

Back at her desk, a few minutes later, Winn kept staring at her. She wasn't infected anymore, so why was he staring at her? James walked by a few minutes later. Now they all stared. Kara turned and sent each of them an email to meet her in the war room after work at 5:30 pm.

~o~o~

 _Later that day, the war room upstairs:_

Kara paced back and forth impatiently waiting for her friends to arrive. She had to fix this tension between them. She knew James had lied to her about why he had kissed her that night, but she didn't want to bring that up now. Her actions under the influence of the Red-K had to be discussed. Plus, they had to come up with a way to restore her reputation.

She turned as they both walked in looking upset and worried. "I'm fine, now shut the door. We have work to do." She then told them her plan. "What do you think?"

"A press conference; it may work," Winn thoughtfully replied.

"But why; I don't like it?" James asked truly concerned. He was the one who had convinced Kara to release Lord. "Max Lord could be there and he could sabotage the conference. We don't even know if he has more of that stuff lying around. The more I think about it, I think he had an antidote against the Red-K all along."

"I know Max Lord can't be trusted; he's proven that over and over again. He wanted me to act differently; not the goody-goody Kara, but the aggressive Kara, more self-assured and violent and that's exactly what happened."

"I think he wanted to kill you Kara, by replicating green kryptonite. He said he didn't want to hurt you, but he wanted you to look bad and smear your reputation." Winn paused. "I'm just glad no one was hurt," he said, expressing all of their relief.

Kara walked for a minute. "Alex reminded me of his dirty dealings and we may not have a choice but to call him on it; release the information and let the pieces fall where they may."

"I don't know, Kara, that seems pretty drastic; it could backfire. Don't forget that he knows your secret," James said, cautious as ever.

She crossed her arms becoming annoyed. "Well, do you have a better idea?"

Winn winced at that look and turned back to the computer.

"No, but," James replied unsure what to say.

"I'll speak to Alex and J'onn and see what they think. Is that alright with you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's fine, Kara." James turned to Winn. "Could we have a minute?"

"Oh, sure; I'll … see you both later." He left them alone.

Kara walked over to the window, feeling regretful. "I'm sorry, James, I shouldn't have snapped." She rubbed her tired eyes. "None of this is your fault; it's mine."

"What? Of course, it's not your fault." He came closer. "I should apologize to you." He stood beside her. "I didn't mean those things I said on the rooftop."

She glanced at him. "I know you didn't. You wanted to push me away and I didn't get it at first but I get it now; I do." She paused when he hadn't said anything. "All those things I said to you while infected; the fact that we almost made love; but all of it wasn't the Red-K, not for me. I wanted you and I still do." She paused when he just stood there. "Were you faking it?"

He turned to her shocked she would say that. "No, I wasn't faking. I wanted it just as much as you did; maybe even more so," he finally admitted it. "I know you still want me, Kara, but I think it's time that I explain something to you, why I'm hesitant to be with you and just … let me explain."

Kara turned to her friend. "Alright, go on; I'm listening."

"I've never told a soul, not even your cousin."

"Okay, that sounds ominous. Should we sit down?" She asked and tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Sure," he replied. They both sat down on a two-seater sofa. "Well, it all began when Clark told me about you."

"Oh, and when was that?" Kara asked intrigued.

"A few years ago, after you started your job at CatCo. You hadn't revealed yourself yet."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, after Clark revealed himself to the world as Superman, I immediately thought what if there was a woman like him instead of a man? I built up this fantasy about him being a woman and."

She chuckled. "James, that's cute, but kind of weird."

He also chuckled. "No, it wasn't like that. At first, it was difficult for me to differentiate between you, Kara, the woman, and Supergirl, the superhero, and this fantasy I had about meeting you."

She narrowed her eyes, not understanding. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, after meeting you and getting to know you, I realized that you weren't a fantasy at all. You're a lot more than that. What's the word?"

"More down to earth, more … human," she finished for him.

He glanced at her face. "Yeah, all of that and more. But thinking of your cousin, I never looked at him as anyone other than just CK. He was friendly and he inspired me."

"Before you knew the truth?" She asked.

"Yeah, before I knew. Then I decided to come here, work here; but it was difficult. You were so amazing, friendly and outgoing, and then after you revealed yourself, I realized, that's the Kara I wanted to know, but," he hesitated.

"But what?" She asked, fascinated by his story about … her.

"It's complicated. I know this is going to sound weird, but I sort of fell in love with the fantasy. And that's when he told me about this job and I jumped at the chance … to meet you, to talk to you and to get to know you, and," he stopped when she just stared at him. "So you see, if we were to, you know, explore our attraction, I don't know if I could separate my feelings for a fantasy and the real you."

"That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She then told him the truth. "James, does this feel like a fantasy to you?" She took his hand; he didn't pull away. "Now, I have something to tell you. You were my fantasy."

"What; what do you mean?" He asked stunned and just a little turned on.

"I knew about you even before we met. Of course, I read about you, your accomplishments, how brilliant you were at your job, but it was my cousin who spoke of you often through emails and texts. He spoke of how much he admired and respected you, what a great guy you are, and I wanted to meet you."

"This is so insane," he whispered and stared into her eyes.

She touched his cheek. "We're not fantasies, not anymore, Okay? It's just you and me, flesh and blood." He nodded, then he pulled her to him, her head on his chest, she pulled him closer, not wanting to let go.

"No more fantasies," he repeated knowing it was definitely true. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. He did the same, then he touched her cheek and leaned in his meaning clear. They kissed and it was slow, sweet and tentative. Her arms reached up to pull him closer. His arms circled her waist and the kiss became more heated, not as hot as before but pretty close.

After a few minutes, they rested their foreheads against each other. "Kara, that wasn't the only reason I was hesitant about us."

She pulled away. "Tell me."

"I can't mess this up. I mean, Lucy and I were on and off for years and it just didn't work. I can't let that happen; not with you, Kara; I can't."

"Listen to me, James. You and I both know why it didn't work." She paused and touched his cheeks with both hands. "Love has to be enough. We will work at it; it won't be pushed aside and made to be second in our lives. It's the most important thing."

He pulled her closer and stared into her beautiful eyes, so brilliant and blue. "Kara, you said … 'love.'"

"Yeah, I did," she said and ducked her head.

He raised her chin. "We both want that; don't we?" He asked and waited.

"Oh, James, we do and we will." She smiled and they kissed again, both savoring the moment.

So, it appeared that Red-K turned out to be a good thing after all, well at least, in this one way.

 _TBC!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _So Emotional_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: This song though; I was at the gym the other day and the lyrics, man oh, man, they're perfect! Anyway, hold on tight; we're getting there. We have to clean up this mess with the Red-K first. But James' fantasies about Kara before they met is canon; I didn't make it up! Stay tuned for more. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Reviews/kudos/favorites, all are love!


	3. Bittersweet

A/N: This update will move beyond last week's episode 'Manhunter.' The remainder of this story will focus on the Red-K incident, and of course, James and Kara. In this chapter, Lucy knows Kara's secret, but it's awkward at the DEO. The press conference to repair Kara's image will go on with a few shocking surprises. James has an eye-opening conversation with Cat, which causes more doubt and uncertainty. And then later, Kara has reason to hope. Thanks for reading. Reviews/kudos are love.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 3: Bittersweet_

 _That same evening at the DEO:_

Kara asked James to come with her to meet with Lucy to get her input into the press conference. Lucy stood up straighter and watched Kara, in costume, and James move into the bunker. Although she knew the truth now, it still hurt to see them together, truly together. It was now obvious to her that their feelings were mutual.

After guiding them in a more discrete location to talk privately, they filled her in on the absolute need to do this. Lucy agreed with them up to a point.

"I don't understand. What could possibly be the reason not to do this?" Kara asked. "We need your support to show that the military is behind Supergirl in spite of what happened with Agent Henshaw and Agent Danvers."

"I can see how desperate you are to do this Kara, but as you know, your sister and J'onn Jones are considered missing, armed and dangerous. I don't think it's a good idea to have any military presence at this conference," Lucy said.

"Well, I do see your point, but," Kara hesitated and glanced at James.

"Is this because of Kara and me?" James asked disappointed in her attitude. Lucy was silent. "Look, I was doubtful at first, but Kara convinced me that this is the only way to convince the populace that Supergirl was indeed infected. She needs to apologize publicly and without your support, it could fall on deaf ears. Lucy, please think about it."

She paced in front of them, thoughtful but also suspicious. "Exactly how were you infected?"

Kara felt uncomfortable for a minute. "Does that matter, I mean," she hesitated.

"I think we can tell her what happened. That way they can be prepared in case anything bad happens," James said.

"Alright, it was Maxwell Lord. Apparently, he was trying to replicate green kryptonite but he failed, and created red kryptonite instead," Kara explained.

"Yes, I know of green kryptonite. My sister told me about it."

"Then you know that it can kill me. The replicated form of Green-K or 'Red-K' infected me quite by accident when I was putting out a fire in one of his subsidiary buildings."

"I see, and he confessed to the use of this Red-K," Lucy asked.

"Yes, he confessed to all of it. He also managed to find an antidote that released the poison."

"But you're still worried about him and what he might do?"

"Yes, we're still worried," James replied. "He's a very dangerous man and he can't be trusted."

She thought about it for a minute. "I believe you," Lucy said and walked back and forth.

"What are you thinking?" He paused. "You do realize that Agent Henshaw is just as trustworthy as Supergirl. Without his intervention, we could all be dead." James saw no reason to sugar-coat the issue.

She sighed. "I realize that, but it was Agent Danvers who actually stopped Kara, not J'onn." She held up her hand to stop them from speaking. "Look, we'll deal with Agent Danvers and J'onn Jones once they return, but in the meantime, there will be military presence at the conference to keep an eye out for Maxwell Lord."

Kara and James glanced at each other. "Thank you, Lucy." James said.

She shook her head at them. "Go on, I have work to do."

~o~o~

 _The next morning at CatCo:_

Still worried about Kara and Lucy working together, James headed to the office distracted about that, but no sooner had he entered his office and logged on, an emergency meeting had been called. He entered the conference room and Cat was there along with a few of her administrative staff. Apparently, the heads of each department had been notified.

"What is this meeting about?" He asked Jeff, the head of the tech department.

"I have no idea," Jeff replied.

"We'll wait ten more minutes, then we'll begin," Cat said.

Ten minutes later, the rest of her administrative staff had arrived.

"Attention everyone. Alright, the reason I called this meeting is to announce that in about a month, we will have a … Staff Appreciation Day."

Everyone glanced at each other. Silence followed that announcement.

"It appears I may need to explain." She paused having never said that before. "I had a conversation with my assistant yesterday."

James had to smile at that.

"And it appears that I may be a bit of a tyrant." She waited for someone to deny it, but silence followed again.

"Alright, alright, don't everyone speak at once. Anyway, as the heads of your department, you will serve the staff a very special lunch. For a few hours, we will serve them. Going forward, we will have a luncheon every spring for our staff."

"What exactly did your assistant say to … bring on this change of … heart?" James asked with a straight face.

"Never mind, now Kara will be in charge of the lunch order and just be ready to serve, each of you when the time comes." More silence. "Get back to work."

"James, could you stay for just a minute please?"

He frowned and sat back down.

Cat got right to the point. "Can you imagine my surprise when I came into the office the other night and witnessed you and Kara together? You seemed in a hurry, so … need I go on?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

He was silent, not looking at her, but he managed to find his voice. "Nothing happened."

"I see, well, you were discrete, which is a good thing."

His back went up. "There was nothing to be discrete about. We just talked."

She didn't believe him. "I feel the need to say this." She paused. "Kara is a good girl, a hard worker and you are, shall we say, more experienced?"

James felt affronted. "I would never hurt Kara."

"You say that, but I know that you and Lucy had issues and now that she's gone," she let that hang.

James stood up. "Kara is a grown woman and she can take care of herself."

"I hope you're right." She paused. "You may go."

Distracted and worried, he left the conference room. Moments later, Kara walked in. She smiled at him. It warmed his heart, but then she thought of Cat's words. He frowned and went into his office.

Kara frowned and wondered what was up. Cat caught the direction of her gaze. "Kara, I need you."

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara said and went into her office. Cat then explained to her about her plan to have a Staff Appreciation Day, not only this year, but years into the future.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea. Is this because of our talk?" Kara asked, thrilled and very pleased.

"Yes, you may take the credit."

"Thank you and I will," Kara said.

"Before you go, one more thing," Cat said. She took a deep breath and told her the truth about what she had seen.

"You saw us?" Kara asked shocked. "It's not what you think. James and I are friends and I was upset and we talked. That was it."

"I see, but I got the impression that James is enamored of you." She was silent. "He's a hard worker, the same as you, and I would hate to see you two have a disagreement and," she hesitated.

"That won't happen. He and I are not involved in that way, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried." She stood up straighter. "Get back to work."

"Yes, Ms. Grant." She turned to leave but remembered the press conference. Maybe she could help her with that. "Ms. Grant, before I go, I have a favor to ask and it's for … Supergirl."

Stunned for a moment, Cat almost spit out of her coffee. "What kind of a favor?"

"Well, as you know, she's very worried about how everyone is afraid of her and she was hoping you could put together a press conference in say, a week?"

Cat leaned back in her chair. "I like the idea. I'll take care of it. Anything else."

"Well, if you could find the time, maybe a written speech for her would definitely help. She said that you're an amazing writer and," she suppressed a grin and let that sink in.

Cat was very pleased. "Did she now?"

"Yes, she did."

"I'll take care of it. You may go."

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara smiled and headed to see James, but he wasn't there. She then listened for his heartbeat.

~o~o~

James, in the meantime, had a few hours to spare before his next meeting and went for a walk. He found himself a few blocks away at his favorite spot in the park. Deep in thought, he sat down on a bench. Why did he let Cat's words affect him so badly? Yes, he was more experienced than Kara, but he would never hurt her.

"James, there you are." It was Kara, but she wasn't wearing her costume. She sat down beside him. "What are you doing out here?"

He blinked, surprised but very pleased to see her. "I was just thinking about … everything."

"Oh, let me guess; the other night?" She could see he was worried.

He relaxed. "Yeah, the other night."

She sighed but she understood. "It is a lot to think about but, to tell you the truth, I cherish those few minutes we shared. We were honest with each other for the first time and I don't regret it."

He glanced at her lovely face. "Neither do I." He finally admitted it.

"Then what's got you so worried?"

"Can't you guess?" He replied and turned to face her. Confused, she shook her head. "Look, Kara, I spoke to Ms. Grant."

"Oh no, what did she say?" Now Kara was worried.

"She saw us together the other night and she's worried about you and me. She also mentioned Lucy and why she left the company because of the breakup." He paused. "She's worried about me hurting you because I have more experience."

"Well, she's not in this relationship. It's between you and me, no one else." He shook his head as if he didn't believe her. "Please don't let her get to you."

"I can't help it." He paused but he couldn't look at her. "Maybe we should … slow things down."

Shocked and hurt, her eyes watered. "Do you really mean that?"

Still not looking at her, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I do."

"Look at me when you say that," she told him firmly.

He sat up straighter and turned to look at her. His eyes roamed over her face but all he could think of were their kisses how much he had enjoyed them, and how much he wanted to kiss her again.

She took his hand placed it inside her own. "I know you want to kiss me." She paused. "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I don't know, Kara, but if I hurt you, I don't know; I just don't know."

"James, no one can predict the future, but we can't live our lives that way. All we have is here and now." She smiled. "So just kiss me."

"Kara, I can't even think of my life without you." He touched her cheek softly, then he leaned over and kissed her slowly at first then with more passion.

Kara went into his arms and kissed him back. They both moaned into each other mouths as lips and tongues dominated the conversation.

Minutes later, James pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "We should go back. We have work to do and we need to set up that conference." Hand in hand, they headed back to the office.

"Speaking of the conference, Ms. Grant agreed to help Supergirl."

He shook his head as they walked along. "That's not surprising. She's very protective of 'her' Supergirl."

"I think you're right. I spoke to her after the poison was gone and she said that she 'created me."

Surprised, he asked. "She actually said that?"

"Yeah, she actually did. But we do need her help."

"Yes, we do. I just hope it doesn't backfire on us," James thoughtfully said.

Kara frowned and tried to think of the best outcome for the conference. At a minimum, the city's faith in her would be restored, and hopefully, no one would be afraid to accept her help. That was her goal and she prayed that it would happen.

~o~o~

 _A week later at CatCo:_

Just before leaving for the conference, which would take place in front of the CatCo tower, Kara had errands to run but that she would return after the conference.

Cat frowned and sent her on her way.

James walked over to her. "Where's Kara off to?"

"A few errands, but I thought they could wait until after the conference." Cat frowned again.

"Well, she's very efficient and I'm sure she'll return when she can."

"It's almost time, shall we?" That was Winn hoping to move things along.

Everyone headed downstairs. Reporters from all over the city were in attendance as well as a few from Metropolis and Gotham City.

"Wow, what a turnout," James commented, recognizing a few reporters from the Planet.

"I'll say," Winn also chimed in.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Cat approached the podium. She greeted Colonel Lane. She also noted a few military personnel standing on the outskirts of the huge crowd. City police officers were also there. Lucy shook hands with Cat.

"How are you Lucy?" Cat greeted her. "It's alright if I call you that?"

"Sure, no problem," Lucy replied. Also on the podium were the Mayor and a few council members as well.

Cat greeted them and thanked them for coming. Supergirl should be arriving at any moment.

Cat tapped the microphone. "May I have your attention please? We're almost ready to begin." Everyone quieted down.

Moments later, Supergirl arrived. Instead of cheers and loud applause, photographs were taken as well as television cameras began to roll. But everyone stood still and waited to see what would happen next.

"Supergirl, right on time," Cat greeted her kindly.

"Thank you, Ms. Grant." Supergirl watched the crowd unsure if this was a good idea or not. The faces were skeptical and fearful. There was no mistaking it. Kara felt horrible.

"First, I would like to acknowledge our guests this morning. Mayor Burns, and a few council members as well. Please rise." Cat introduced the distinguished guests and thanked them publicly for coming. Cat then began her introduction of Supergirl.

"As I said in the press release, the reason for this conference is for Supergirl to address your concerns about the unfortunate incident from last week. Her actions that night have led the citizens of National City to fear Supergirl and to question her motives. She's here this morning at her request to speak to you about those concerns, to answer your questions, and hopefully to put your fears to rest." She paused and turned to Kara. "Supergirl, let me just say that we do appreciate everything you've done for us since you came here, but questions need to be answered and this is your time to do that."

"Yes and thank you, Ms. Grant." Cat then took a seat next to James and Winn.

Kara stepped forward. "Good morning everyone." She glanced down and saw her speech apparently written by Ms. Grant. She read it in seconds. They were basically the same words she had spoken to her on the balcony that night. Very pleased, she began her speech.

"When I decided to reveal myself all those months ago, I can't tell you how much it meant to me to be accepted for the things I can do and not be afraid. But now, you're afraid and I don't blame you. But that is not why I'm here as someone to fear. I just want to help. I've never been happier than when I became Supergirl. To me, every person in this city has a light, and every time I've helped one of you, your light has become a part of me." She paused to gather her composure. "I know my actions that night wasn't exactly my fault, but they were not the person you've come to know and to trust. My mind was altered and it brought out something that was inside of me. It was mean and horrible, and I regret it to the bottom of my heart. What I did was unforgivable. But I'm asking you to forgive and I hope that you will give me another chance. I'm truly sorry for what happened. Thank you for listening." Eyes shining, she tried to smile.

Silence for a moment, then Jimmy stood up and applauded. Cat did the same, Winn did too. The remaining guests also stood up and applauded. The crowd finally chimed in and you could hear the crowd chanting 'thank you Supergirl.'

Kara was almost in tears. She spoke into microphone. "Thank you so much." She waved to the crowd for a few minutes. "Now, I'll take your questions."

A few moments, then someone spoke up.

"Diane Jones from the Daily Planet. You say that your mind was altered; you were infected, but is that true or were you just mad and wanted to hurt someone?"

"Yes, it's true; my mind was altered; it was not my own; and it was not my intention to hurt anyone."

"Superman has never been infected in that way, as far as I know. How did it happen to you?" She continued to probe for answers.

"I don't know how the poison got into my system, but in the future I will be more careful," Kara replied.

"But how can you be sure? You say that you had no idea how this happened to you, but you must have investigated, found answers somehow?" A reporter from Gotham City asked questions everyone was thinking.

Kara hesitated. James and Winn glanced at each other. Maxwell Lord, in his office, watched the conference; and he also waited for an answer.

"Actually, the poison was traced to a warehouse outside of town. After I had extinguished a fire, it must have happened after the fire was put out. I do remember feeling strange at first, but the rest you know. The building is no longer standing, but I'm still trying to find out who owned the property. It may take a while; the building was decades old."

They seemed to accept that answer. "Any more questions?" Kara asked the crowd.

"I have a question." It was Cat's former assistant; the one who had been fired.

Cat frowned, but her name escaped her at the moment. Winn stiffened and narrowed his eyes, and James wondered why she was still in town.

"Go on," Kara replied and tried to remain calm.

"Isn't it true that you tried to murder Ms. Grant?" She asked with a smug smile on her face.

"That's not true. I wanted to exert my power over her; that was it," Kara replied.

"That's not what I heard. You threw her off a balcony from fifty stories up. You wanted to kill her but changed your mind at the last minute. Is that not true?"

Cat decided to end this. "Let me set the record straight." Kara stepped aside. "Supergirl is speaking the truth, but this, ladies and gentlemen, this … person, and I use that term lightly … is a former employee, and does not have a clue how to be someone I would hire back. She hates me because I'm my own boss and she can't stand it. She wants to bring Supergirl down to her level but that's not even possible. Her level is in the gutter. Now please leave with your petty complaints and suspicions."

She stiffened and turned to leave. "You haven't heard the last from me."

"Is that a threat? Everyone witnessed it. I suggest you leave town and don't look back." Cat would not be intimidated.

She turned and left as everyone turned to stare at her retreating back.

"Now if there are no more questions, thank you Supergirl and we look forward to seeing you and keep doing what you're doing."

"Yes and I will. Thank you." She turned to the crowd. "Goodbye everyone and thank you for coming!" Kara turned and took off into the sky.

Cameras flashed and television cameras turned toward the sky.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _How Will I Know?_ Whitney Houston.

A/N: I had intended that this would be the last chapter, but it appears I have a lot more to say. James and Kara have a lot to work through. I do have one more chapter for you. Come back in about a week. Thank you for reading! Reviews are love.


	4. Out of the Dark

A/N: This will be the last chapter. In this part, the 'Staff Appreciation Day' is an exciting day for the staff of CatCo, where James will get some good advice. James and Kara, discrete as always, were not in any rush to commit, so they decided to take things slow, but enough is enough. This final chapter is rated Mature. Keep reading and please review. Thanks, everyone.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 4: Out of the Dark_

 _Early morning, the next day:_

Kara arrived at work with a bounce to her step. After delivering Ms. Grant's coffee, she headed to her desk thinking of the press conference yesterday. It definitely turned out to be a good idea after all. Overnight news outlets were positive and most comments revealed a willingness to forgive Supergirl and accept that she wasn't truly herself and to move forward with faith and hope.

"Good morning," Kara said to Winn.

"Morning, Kara," Winn said and smiled at her. "You're in a good mood, and I have to wonder why," he said and smiled.

She released a breath. "It turned out way better than I thought it would," she said.

"I hear you; I was worried about those questions, but it turned out pretty good."

"It did; didn't it," she said and sat down to work.

Minutes later, James walked in and he did not look happy. "Can I see you in my office?"

"Good morning, James," Winn said and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, morning Winn," James said distracted, then he turned and headed towards his office.

Kara frowned. "Of course, I'll be right there," Kara said to his retreating back.

"What was that all about?" Winn asked.

"I have no idea," Kara replied. "I'll …. Let you know if it's anything I can … you know."

Winn got the point. "Sure, go ahead," he said understanding.

"Thanks, Winn," she said and headed to James' office.

"What is going on? You were a bit rude to Winn," Kara said and came inside.

"Sorry, but this doesn't concern him." He paused. "It's about us."

"Oh, I suspected it," she said and came closer, then she braced herself. "What is it?"

Instead of answering her, he pulled out a news story he had printed out and showed it to her. Frowning, she read the headline. 'I can't believe this. Why would someone print this?"

"It's gossip, Kara, nothing more," James replied and sat down. His head in his hands, but he had no idea how to fix this.

"What are we going to do? It says here that … you're in love with Supergirl."

"Read the rest of it," James said.

Kara read it in seconds. "Oh no, it says that Supergirl and James Olsen met up at the beach and," she stopped and took a seat.

"There aren't any photographs of you flying off, but someone saw you, so you certainly can't do that anymore." Kara was silent still unbelieving. "You weren't even there more than what ten minutes, and," he couldn't continue.

"I'm so sorry; I just wanted to see you, and," Kara said feeling awful.

"Don't be sorry, Kara. I wanted to see you too very much, but," he hesitated.

"It was a mistake; so I think we should just ignore it. It will blow over in a few days; I hope," Kara said hoping for the best.

"I hope so too," James said. He leaned back in his chair and thought about what to do about this. "It won't be long before this 'story' could spread all over the office, then," he hesitated.

Kara frowned, not understanding. "Then what?"

"People will think that I'm cheating on you or on Supergirl. It could get really strange."

"I see what you mean, but there's nothing we can do about what people think. It's their choice, but we know the truth," Kara said determined not to let this mess them up.

"Yes, we know the truth," he said and tried to smile.

"I have to get back." She turned to go.

"Kara wait," he said and came over to her. She looked up into his face; his eyes were sad but determined, but his height always made her feel weak and strong all the same time. "What is it?"

"When I first read the headline, my heart did this unfamiliar flip but I knew what it meant."

Her heart just flipped. "What did it mean?"

"It meant that we need to … take things slower; I mean you and me, Kara and me; we're fine, but Supergirl and I will have to keep our distance, at least for a while."

Deflated for some reason, she relaxed. It was a good idea. "I agree." She turned and left his office.

James released a breath, turned and sat back down. It won't be easy, but they could do this. But why didn't it feel right? He wondered.

~o~o~

 _A month later, Staff Appreciation Day at CatCo:_

Over the past month, Winn watched the interaction between Kara and James and they seemed happy but it felt forced and not quite right. It wasn't his place to question their relationship but it did put a strain on their war room discussions, not as strained as before, but something was off.

He shrugged and along with every staff member at CatCo, he took a seat and waited for the department heads as well as Ms. Grant to serve the staff.

Winn and the administrative staff were familiar with Staff Appreciation Day. It was a national event but not at CatCo. James told him about Cat's decision; that it was Kara's talk with her that brought about this very special day.

Kara arrived and sat down beside him. "I'm starved."

"Me too," Winn said and watched her for a minute. He followed the direction of her gaze and James was there. He put on an apron and stood behind the hot and delicious food ready to be served but of course, Ms. Grant had a speech prepared.

Minutes later, Cat walked in. "Is everyone here?" She asked her department heads. Everyone nodded yes.

"Excellent," she said and stood before a podium. Taking the microphone, she walked over to the food. "Everything looks great and I'm sure it's delicious." She turned to her assistant. "We have Ms. Danvers to thank for the food. She did a great job. Let's thank her with applause." She clapped and everyone chimed in with thanks to Kara for a few minutes.

"Now I know the food is hot, so I don't want to bore you with a speech. I just wanted to say thank you for all of your hard work and I do appreciate it. I may not say it, but it's true." Everyone seemed touched by her speech. "Instead of a mad rush, we'll start the alphabet with last names first meaning A-D, etc. Now there's plenty of food, so don't worry we'll run out." She paused. "Let's eat!"

Kara was in the first group, so she stood in line. She watched James serve the food, and he was definitely having fun. The food did look delicious. With a celebration of summer, she chose barbecue chicken, potato salad, macaroni salad, tuna salad, fruit and vegetable display, baked beans, iced tea, soda, chocolate cake and apple pie for dessert.

Minutes later, she stood in front of James with a plate. "I'll take that, that, and that, she said and smiled at him.

"I know your favorites," he said and filled her plate. "More?" He asked and smiled.

"No, it's a good start," she replied and moved down the line. He watched her with a longing expression. He truly did love her, both of her, not just Kara. Sighing, he continued to feed the masses.

Once everyone had been served, he managed to get a plate and sat with the executives, but couldn't help but glance at Kara and of course, she was staring at him, whenever he turned around.

"Wow, you two are burning this place up," Jeff said and popped his shoulder.

"I know it's obvious," he said and took a bite of salad.

"The rumors about you two are pretty wild."

"What rumors?" James asked but of course, he knew.

Jeff leaned in. "The rumor is that you're in love with Supergirl but because Kara sort of looks like her, you chose her as your second."

"What?" James was shocked. "That's ridiculous."

"I know it's ridiculous. Kara is great; a hard worker; anyone would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend," Jeff said and he sounded sincere. "Would you like a word of advice?" Jeff was a good friend, plus he was married with four kids.

James could sure use it. "Sure, go ahead."

"It will be hard for you two, working together every day, but I think you should just be yourselves. You are friends right?"

James nodded. "Yes, we're friends."

"Then, be a friend, and in time your relationship will take care of itself. There's no rush, is there?"

He had to smile. "No, no rush at all."

At that moment, Kara and James exchanged glances as if they knew what they were both thinking.

~o~

 _A few months later, at James's beach condo:_

It was almost summertime and Kara and James needed this time alone badly; a long weekend seemed like a good idea.

Not only were talking about taking their relationship public to their family and friends, although it wouldn't truly be a surprise, not really. But also taking the next step, meaning a true commitment. No more doubts and indecision about where they belonged; they belonged together.

Once inside, Kara dropped her bag, pleased again at what she could see. "You own this place?" She asked and looked around. Beautifully decorated, the furniture was comfortable; the kitchen was full size; a dining room; but she refused to check out the bedroom.

"Go ahead," he said and smiled at her. They hadn't specifically talked about having sex but it was definitely something they both wanted. No words needed to be said on that score because the way they talked about everything; confided in each other, kissed and hugged, both needing the affection more than they could say, but maybe it was time to say the words.

"Wow," Kara said and walked inside. A king-size bed greeted her with a large closet and small bathroom with a shower as well. "Very nice," she commented. Standing directly behind her, James tried to steady his breathing, but it was difficult.

'You're nervous; I can tell," he whispered close to her head.

She released a breath. "A little."

"We don't have to do anything. I just wanted to be alone with you. Everyone seems to be around and we don't get a chance to talk that much."

She turned and his massive chest greeted her face. She looked up at his knowing smile. "Well, there are such things as dates, you know." She raised an eyebrow.

"Dates, yes; I've heard of those," he smiled at her.

She abruptly changed the subject. "I'm hungry, aren't you?" She asked and headed to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she opened the refrigerator. "Oh, there's food," she whispered and pulled out some bread, mayo, and turkey slices to make sandwiches. There were also cookies and chips on the counter.

"Someone is hungry," he commented. "I'll take care of these." He held up her bag. "Did you bring your suit; I mean your super suit?"

"Sure, it's in there," she replied.

"Of course," he said and entered the bedroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he whispered. "James Olsen, what are you doing?"

Kara heard it of course. "Hey, here you go," she said and handed him a sandwich. They sat on the bed and ate lunch.

While they ate, they didn't talk much. He did ask her about her speech at the conference. It was beautiful and very moving.

"Most of it was from a speech I gave Ms. Grant after I apologized for almost killing her," she said and ducked her head.

"I didn't realize how much you 'hated' her and she must have been pretty shocked as well."

She didn't answer him, but stood up and walked over to the sliding doors, opened them and stepped outside. It was a beautiful day unseasonably warm. The view was lovely. The beach wasn't too far away. She could see the water over a few trees.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said and came to stand beside her.

"Maybe dislike is a better word. I don't hate anyone. But what I did was terrifying," she admitted it.

"Yeah, pretty terrifying."

She sighed and decided to change the subject. "Do you remember when we first met?"

His eyes widened at her abrupt change of subject. "Sure, it was in my office, but why would you bring that up?"

"I was just thinking about you and me and how much we smiled at each other. We don't smile enough."

"That may be true, but there is a way to fix that," he said and raised his eyebrows.

She backed up. "James, I'm not ticklish, so don't get any ideas."

He wiggled his eyebrows and came closer. Before she could get away, he caught her, or she let him catch her, then he picked her up easily and dropped her on the bed. Before she could get away, he tickled her.

She didn't laugh at first, then she burst out laughing. It was a beautiful laugh so he tickled her even harder.

"I can't breathe, please stop!" She laughed so hard it brought tears to her eyes. "Uncle, Uncle!"

He stopped suddenly and looked into her eyes. He wiped away a stray tear from her cheek, but he couldn't stop staring at her. He wanted her more now than ever before.

After a few minutes of trying to catch her breath, she whispered, "It's happening; isn't it." It was statement.

Both breathing heavily, he pulled her closer. "Yeah, but only if you're ready?" He asked and held his breath. Kara smiled at him and he relaxed.

She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. She clung to his broad shoulders pulling him closer. It was absolutely more than she could handle, not only their kisses but touching him as well. He was smooth and hard under her fingertips. Of course, she was conscious of her strength, so she was careful with him. All of it was new to her; she had nothing to compare it with. It took her beyond thought; all she could do was feel and the need to get closer.

James sensed this, her holding back and so he said so. "Kara, please don't hold back; I can take it." He suddenly pulled away and began to undress. He pulled his shirt up and over his head. His belt buckle loosened and then removed. Kara sat up and she too undressed. Once her bra was removed, James stopped moving and stared at her.

"James, have you changed your mind?"

He shook his head. "No, that's not happening; not this time," he whispered and continued to undress. Soon they were both naked and underneath the covers. Nothing was going to stop this, not his worries about hurting her in the future, or her desire to be close to someone, even though she could possibly hurt him.

He read her like a book. "You can't hurt me; I know it; Okay?"

Her eyes watered, so she touched his cheek. "I know it too."

Then they kissed over and over never tiring of it. All too soon, kissing wasn't nearly enough for either of them. He began to explore her beautiful body. Her shoulders, arms, her breasts, nipples high and alert just waiting for him so he happily obliged.

Kara arched her back never having felt anything like this. "Oh, oh, James," she whispered. It felt incredible. He was a master at it, she realized. Trembling with desire and anticipation, she moaned again, louder this time.

Her moans were driving him crazy. He sucked her breasts first one and then other. He remembered their time in the closet; the fact that their feelings rose so quickly, aroused his feelings to the point of pain. He was so turned on that he thought he might come if he didn't gain some semblance of control. His kisses continued down her body, kissing her stomach, dipping his tongue in hidden places that had Kara squirming to get free of her unbearable tension pulling her down into ecstasy. He held her steady as his lips and tongue worked their magic over her smooth thighs then her sweet and sensitive folds. Kara moaned and arched her hips. It felt have heaven. There is heaven on earth; she was sure of it.

Kara felt his erection on her hip pressing against her thigh and so she touched him and he moaned enjoying it. She smiled and continued to touch him. He moved away in order for her to touch him freely. "Yes, do that," he instructed.

"Like this?" Kara whispered and continued to touch him, up and down, up and down. He moved his hips enjoying it more and more.

"Kara?" He asked a silent question.

"Alright," she whispered and touched her lips to the head of his penis. He closed his eyes and let her pleasure him. She was pretty good at it; too good in fact. After a few minutes, he pulled her up then his mouth crashed own on hers. Kara kissed him back, so excited and thrilled that he wanted her. These past few months were difficult; but they stayed firm in their friendship, plus the trust they shared strengthened their relationship.

James couldn't wait anymore, so he entered her with a smooth glide until he couldn't go any further. "Just relax, this may hurt or it may not."

"I'm fine, James; it doesn't hurt."

He frowned. "You can feel me right?"

"Oh, yes, I can feel you, definitely," she replied and pulled his head down. Kisses were exchanged, passionate and deep exciting them both.

Moments later, he pushed forward and then he stopped. Kara was stiff. He kissed her to help her relax. After a few minutes, she did and he continued to kiss her to distract her focus.

She moaned and pulled him closer. He continued to love her with tender kisses and words of love, and then he began to move again and Kara accepted all of him. Both pleased beyond measure, the rhythm of love pulled them into the driving force of reaching that goal. Minutes later, it was over.

He rolled away from her, pulled a towel from the side table and cleaned them up a bit.

"Thank you," she murmured ready to cuddle close.

"You're welcome," he whispered and pulled her close to his chest.

"Wow, that was different."

His chest rumbled. "Yes, it was," he said. Never having bedded a virgin, it was definitely different.

Kara sighed. "Monday sure is going to be weird."

"It doesn't have to be; I mean we can be professional. We're adults; aren't we?"

"Sure we are," she replied then she leaned up unexpectedly and then to his shock, she tickled him. He was still. She tried again. "Hey, you're not ticklish?"

He chuckled. "No, I'm not."

"Really?" Kara wasn't so sure. The next thing he knew Kara jumped on top of him, but to her dismay, the tickling still didn't work.

But it did turn him on. James tried to remove her, but she was firm. Then she leaned down and kissed him, her meaning clear. He kissed her back loving her to distraction. His eyes popped open.

She saw it. "What; what is it?"

"Nothing," he replied and smoothed her hair behind her ear.

"James, I heard you earlier when you said 'What are you doing'? Do you still have doubts about us?"

"No, I don't. I just never dreamed I would find you."

"Me neither," she said. Her head on his chest, she snuggled closer. He pulled the covers over them and kissed her forehead. Soon, they both fell asleep.

~o~o~

 _Late morning, at the beach:_

James set up a beach umbrella, beach chairs, blankets and quick a bite for them to eat. The water was far too cold for James to swim, but Kara managed a quick dip.

After lunch, James was being James again. Kara turned her head. "You're doing it again; worrying."

"Only a little," he replied.

"I suppose it's only natural you would worry about our relationship. I am an alien."

"Please don't say that again. We are different, of course, but I think we can make this work."

"I hope so, and I'll give it my best shot." He reached out his hand; Kara took it.

"I will too, and I'll try my best not to worry."

Suddenly, Kara heard something. "I have to go but I'll be back soon."

"Sure, I'll be here waiting."

She kissed him quick then she was gone.

It was almost midnight when Kara returned and James was asleep. She zipped out of her suit and climbed into bed.

She snuggled under his chin; he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back," she whispered. She smiled and closed her eyes very pleased and blissfully happy.

After a few minutes, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Kara, are you awake?" He whispered and pulled her close to his chest.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked looked up into his face. "Is something wrong?" She pulled away.

"No, everything is perfect," he replied and tried to stay calm. Heart racing, he said, "I have to tell you something."

"Is it something bad?" She was getting worried now.

"No, it's nothing bad." He paused. "It's just … I love you."

Her eyes watered. "Oh, James, I love you too," she said and asked him a question. "Were you worried that I wouldn't say it back?"

"No, not really, but; I'm sorry but you know how I feel about us and how much you mean to me."

She touched his cheek. "I'm glad you told me, and now we can rejoice in our love the way it should be."

"Yes, let's celebrate." He suddenly got an idea. "Skinny dipping?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She gasped. "But we can't do that here; it's a public beach; we might get arrested," she said getting excited nevertheless.

"There's no one here. The beach has been deserted all day, so," he said and climbed out of bed and grabbed several towels.

"You are crazy, you know that, but I love it." She jumped out of bed. After putting on towels, they streaked to be beach with the help of Kara's speed of course.

Soon, they were in the water totally naked. James was right; it was deserted. He was freezing, teeth chattering. "It's so cold."

"I'll warm you up," she whispered and grabbed him around the neck. They kissed passionately over and over again, enjoying themselves.

James suddenly picked her and twirled her which was odd considering the water, but he managed for a few minutes. He thought his heart might burst from his love for her. Kara felt the same way.

The moon beamed down lighting their way. They both realized how lucky they were to have found each other. The future suddenly loomed bright and hopeful, full of dreams and promises of what they didn't know, but they would be together to face all of it; no matter what the future may hold.

 _The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Rolling in the Deep_ , Adele.

A/N: They are so cute and they so deserve to be happy. Well, our pairing is canon. I'm posting this before the episode next week that previewed the entire city walking around like zombies. I just hope that their first kiss won't be reversed; that James remembers. But in spite of that, I'm excited to see where the next few episodes will lead Kara and James, especially the season one finale. Crosses fingers we get a second season. Until next time, thank you for reading. Reviews/kudos are love.


End file.
